


A Moment of Tenderness

by iblewupavan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Happy Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Husbands, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Soft Boys, soft, theyre so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iblewupavan/pseuds/iblewupavan
Summary: Mickey and Ian sneak away to a vacant hallway after their wedding ceremony.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	A Moment of Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> I am having a nice clump of good ole fashion writer’s block so here have this little shortass fluff piece I wrote a month ago while missing the boys deeply.

Ian lowered his and Mickey’s laced up hands as they headed towards a vacant hallway.

Ian squeezed Mickey's hand tightly, dragging them down the hallway. 

Mickey caught up to Ian and laced their other hands together. He pushed his husband against the wall, their hands down by their sides.

Mickey beamed up at Ian, “Hi.”

Ian immediately leaned forward and placed a soft loving kiss to Mickey’s lips that was returned with just as much love and tenderness.

They released each other's hands, Ian’s going for the lonely button on Mickey's jacket while Mickey's went up to cup Ian’s face and deepened the kiss.

Once Ian opened up his jacket, he pushed his hands inside, wrapping his around Mickey's lower back, pulling him closer.

Ian pulled his face away, just an inch, and Mickey nudged his head up, noses pushing lightly against the other. 

"Holy fuck, we just got married," Ian whispered against Mickey's lips.

Mickey let out a light laugh, "We did." Kiss. "We fucking did it." Ian beat him to the last kiss.

It was full of warmth and happiness.

"I love you," Ian mumbled into Mickey's mouth.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [twitter!!](https://twitter.com/madlymonaghan)


End file.
